trps_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
TRP’s Survivor: Borneo
Season 1 of TRP’s Survivor. Cast: Pagong: -Gervase -Hayley -Vern -Molly -Norma -Brett -Greg -Chantelle Tagi: -Sue -Ricky -Richard -Georgette -Sonja -Neda -Rudy -Adam EPISODE 1: The Marooning | The contestants are marooned and separated into two tribes, Tagi and Pagong. Pagong wins the first Immunity Challenge. Tagi becomes increasingly annoyed with Rudy. However, the tribe agrees that Sonja is the oldest and weakest member and she is voted out at the first tribal council of the series, with her vote going towards Rudy. Votes: Rudy, Georgette, Richard, Sue, Neda, Adam, and Ricky vote for SONJA Sonja votes for Rudy EPISODE 2: Work Ethic | Pagong notices Vern’s lack of work ethic. The contestants compete in another Immunity Challenge, with Tagi ultimately winning. The women of Pagong decided to target Vern for his apparent laziness. They got Brett to join them, and the five voted for Vern at tribal council, eliminating him. Gervase and Greg voted for Hayley, while Vern voted for Norma. Votes: Molly, Bret, Norma, Chantelle, and Hayley vote for VERN Gervase and Greg vote for Hayley Vern votes for Norma EPISODE 3: Tribe Divisions | At Pagong, the men worry about the women working together. At the Immunity Challenge, Pagong loses again. Later that day, the women and Brett target Greg for his rude behavior toward Hayley. However, as the day goes on, it becomes apparent that Norma is growing sickly. The women decide to vote off Norma to keep the tribe strong. Everyone vote for Norma, except for Greg, who voted for Hayley again, and Norma herself, who voted for Greg. Votes: Molly, Hayley, Gervase, Brett, and Chantelle vote for NORMA Norma votes for Greg Greg votes for Hayley EPISODE 4: Buried Treasure | Pagong finally wins the Immunity Challenge, sending Tagi to their second tribal council. Georgette and Neda bond with Ricky and the three decide to vote for Rudy due to Rudy being unlikable. However, Adam, Sue, Rudy, and Richard plotted against Ricky, who seemed sketchy. At tribal council, Ricky was voted out. Votes: Sue, Richard, Rudy, and Adam vote for RICKY Georgette, Ricky, and Neda vote for Rudy EPISODE 5: The Outsider | Brett and the women of Pagong stay as a tight group, isolating Greg and Gervase. Greg acts like a loner and doesn’t talk often, and leaves camp for long periods of time. Tagi wins the immunity challenge, sending Pagong to tribal council. At tribal council, Greg is voted out by Brett and the women for isolating himself, with his vote and Gervase’s vote going towards???? EPISODE 6: The Long Hard Days | Brett grows confident on his position in the tribe, and he begins to act cocky towards Gervase. He also rarely does work around camp. His behavior starts to irritate the women. At the Immunity Challenge, Tagi pulls out the win, sending Pagong to yet another tribal council. Brett votes for Gervase, assuming the women will do the same. However, Molly, Hayley, and Chantelle switch their votes and write Brett’s name down along with Gervase, blindsiding Brett. EPISODE 7: The Merger | Jeff Probst, the Host, reveals that the two tribes are joking together. Pagong and Tagi merge, and form a new tribe, Rattana. The contestants compete for individual immunity. ??????? wins the challenge and safety for the tribal council. Neda is isolated from the group, and she is deemed annoying. ??????Votes??????